Far
English Etymology Pronunciation * , * , * * *: Adjective # Remote in space. #: He went to a '''far' country.'' # Remote in time. # Long. #: It was a '''far' adventure, full of danger.'' # More remote or longer of two. #: He moved to the '''far' end of the state. She remained at this end.'' # Extreme. #: We are on the '''far' right on this issue.'' Antonyms * close, near Derived terms }} * afar * as far as * by far * faraway * far from * far off * how far * so far * thus far Translations * Arabic: * Armenian: հեռու (heṙu) * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , , , , , * Crimean Tatar: erek * Czech: * Danish: langt borte, fjern * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Finnish: kaukainen, kaukana oleva * French: * German: fern, (weit) entfernt; far away = weit weg * Greek: (makriá) * Hebrew: רחוק (rakhók) * Hungarian: * Ido: distanta * Italian: * Japanese: 遠い (とおい, tōi), 遠くに (とおくに, tōkuni) * Kazakh: * Korean: 먼 (meon) * Kurdish: ** Kurmanji: ** Sorani: * Lithuanian: toli * Nahuatl: ueca * Norwegian: , * Persian: (dur) * Polish: , , * Portuguese: , * Romani: * Romanian: * Russian: дальний (dál’nij), далёкий (dal'ókij) * Scots: faur * Seri: aamo (intermediate distance, a bit far) * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swedish: långt bort, avlägset * Telugu: దూరము (dooramu) * Turkish: * West Frisian: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , , * Finnish: , * Norwegian: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: ， , * Finnish: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , , , , , * Finnish: , * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , , , * Finnish: , Adverb # Distant in space, time or degree. # To or from a great distance, time, or degree. #: You have all come ''far' and you will go farther.'' # Very much. #: He was '''far' richer than we'd thought.'' Translations * : * : * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , , , , , , , , , , , , * : * Finnish: * : * German: * : * Italian: , * : * : * Norwegian: * : * Russian: * : * : * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , , , , , * Finnish: (to), (from) * Norwegian: * Russian: Noun # spelt (type of wheat) Anagrams * * arf, 'arf, ARF * RAF Category:English degree adverbs far0 ---- Albanian Etymology Pharus. Noun far # lighthouse Category:Albanian nouns ---- Catalan Etymology Pharus. Noun far # lighthouse # headlight Category:Catalan nouns ---- Danish Etymology From , from , from . Noun # father, dad Synonyms * fader Inflection Related terms * mor, moder * bror, søster, søskende * søn, datter Category:da:Family ---- Esperanto Etymology "to do, to make" Preposition # by #: La libro de Johano far Ŝekspiro '' (John's book of/by Shakespeare) Usage notes Unofficial. The most common innovative preposition, ''far is used for some of the functions of the preposition de "of, from, by", which some authors feel is overworked. Useful for example to distinguish the owner of a book (de) from the author (far). Category:Esperanto prepositions ---- Faroese Noun far # drive, ride, tour # vessel # trace, sign Declension Category:Faroese nouns ---- Hungarian Etymology Maybe from the same Uralic root *''perä'' as Finnish perä. Pronunciation * Noun # buttock, posterior # stern (ship) # tail, rear (vehicle) Declension Category:Hungarian three-letter words ---- Icelandic Noun # a passage, a ride #: Má ég [[fá far|fá '''far']]?'' #:: Can I get a ride? # an imprint, a trace # character, attribute Anagrams * * raf Derived terms * fá far (to get a ride, to get a lift) * gera sér far um * hjakka í sama farinu * í fari hans * sækja í sama farið See also * skutl * skutla Synonyms * flutningur * merki ---- Italian Verb far # Anagrams * * fra ---- Maltese Etymology From . Noun far # mouse Category:Maltese nouns ---- Norwegian Bokmål Noun # father Synonyms * pappa * fader Related terms * mor, mamma * bror, søster, søsken * sønn, datter ---- Occitan Verb # ---- Romanian Etymology pharus. Noun # lighthouse # beacon # car headlight Declension ---- Scottish Gaelic Conjunction far # where (non-interrogative) #:* Bha e cunnartach far an robh am balach ag iasgach — it was dangerous where the boy was fishing Category:Scottish Gaelic pronouns ---- Swedish Etymology Short for fader. Pronunciation * Noun # father Verb # Present tense of fara. # Imperative form of fara. Category:sv:Family ---- Turkish Etymology 1 Pharus. Noun # headlight Etymology 2 fard. Noun # eye shadow Declension Synonyms * göz farı (2) Category:tr:Makeup af:far ar:far cs:far da:far de:far et:far el:far es:far fa:far fr:far fy:far ko:far hy:far hr:far io:far id:far is:far it:far kn:far kk:far ku:far lo:far lt:far li:far hu:far ml:far mt:far my:far nl:far ja:far no:far oc:far pl:far pt:far ru:far simple:far fi:far sv:far ta:far te:far th:far tr:far uk:far vi:far vo:far wo:far zh:far